War
by Lycoris B
Summary: Luna and Draco are at war. Drabble, rated T for language.
1. Frog

**Submitted for .'s challenge, I hope you like it ^_^**

It was damp today, but Luna didn't mind. She skipped to her special little place near the edge of the lake, and was mildly surprised to find someone already there. His blond head was bent over a small puddle and he was very still.

Luna crept forward and saw that the blond boy was tormenting the frogs there, poking them to make them hop away, frightened.

"That's not very nice" Said Luna quietly, and Draco Malfoy turned.

"And _why?_" He spat out the word as though it tasted bad "Should I listen to _you?_"

Draco turned away and stalked back to the castle. Luna smiled.

* * *

**Hm, that doesn't seem like 100 words. I own nothinnnnnng!**


	2. Applesauce

**Grr something screwed up last time, this is for the Challenge set by Roxasrocksmysocks, sorry for spazzing up your name, it erases it if I put the full stops in :(**

* * *

Draco looked up from his pancakes and caught sight of Luna Lovegood, piling her plate with strawberries, all the while applying lavish amounts of apple sauce to her plate. Draco snorted, remembering their encounter earlier that morning. Did she actually think that she could boss him around? Stupid little girl with her insane earrings and big blue popping eyes...

"Draco!" Pansy was talking, did she ever stop? Draco pretended to listen while he finished his pancakes, but not many words made it to his mind.

He grabbed the apple sauce, and put a little on his remaining pancakes.

It was delicious.

* * *

**Mmm... Applesauce... Please review!**


	3. Evil

**Hi! Thanks to SimplySomething for reviewing, good luck on the challenge too!**

* * *

Luna watched him lift her bag without a sound, took her charms book and replaced it on the back of her chair. From across the room, Luna pointed her wand at Draco's recently procured book, which he was now waving in triumph at laughing Slytherins.

"Accio" She said, the book soared out of Draco's hands and into his face, before floating gleefully back to Luna.

"Sorry!" She called to a snarling Draco.

She turned to go as the bell went, and didn't feel the spell hit her head.

Before she knew it, she was practically scalped.

Ten minutes later Ginny was helping Luna re-grow it.

"That evil little twat won't get away with this" She growled.

Evil?

No.

* * *

**Don't read without reviewing please!**


	4. Hufflepuff

Luna was drawing. Typical of her, Draco thought, probably doodling those Crumpled Snorkel things she was always going on about.

Nevertheless he was curious.

He edged closer under the pretence of retrieving a book from the library's shelf and sneaked a glance at the sheet of parchment. A badger? Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. He always thought she was a Ravenclaw.

Luna was currently inking the snout of the badger, and she smiled at Draco. At that exact moment, the book exploded in his hand, covering him in scraps of paper and ink.

"You!" Shrieked Madam Pince, snatching Draco's ear and dragging him out of the Library, ignoring his pleas of protest.

Luna laughed.


	5. Crab

**Thanks to SimplySomething, RedLikeStarlight, AngelK12 and DarkSmile for the reviews! They're what motivate me :)**

**

* * *

**

That night's dinner was stuffed crab, an unusually fancy dish for the halls of Hogwarts. Draco was picking at his portion; Luna could see from across the room that he hadn't eaten a morsel.

She looked down at her dish and made the little crab claws walk across her plate. She shoved them quickly into her pockets; she would make them into earrings later. She ate the rest of her crab cakes quietly.

She smiled in amusement as she watched Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye; he was trying to leave the hall early without being noticed, but failing because Pansy was protesting, hanging onto his arm desperately. He shook her off and left.

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**


	6. Itch

Joelle8, AngelK12, FunkeyMonkey~ Thanks so much for the reviews! They really make my day :D

**I've had a few requests to make the chapters longer, so I'll try to stretch them out a bit more, ok?**

* * *

Itch

Draco stole along the corridor silently; feeling the little tub of itching powder in his pocket to make sure it was still there. Yep; the smooth plastic was warm under his thumb. This was really going to show Lovegood who was boss. He just had to guess the Hufflepuff password, which should be easy enough. Then into her bed the powder would go! And perhaps her pajamas too, and her clothes...

The basement wasn't far from the Great Hall; he was soon at a large wooden door. There was a small picture of a Badger on it, chewing on a branch. It looked up at Draco as he approached.

"Password?" It asked in a kind voice.

"Erm..." Draco couldn't think of what Hufflepuffs would want their password to be: Better just to guess random words until he hit the right one.

"Well" Said a dreamy voice behind him "If you want to make guessing a lot easier, I'm in Ravenclaw"

Draco turned just in time to see Luna skipping away.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Green

**Thanks to everyone who favourite-story'ed and reviewed! I love you all!**

* * *

It was Saturday; Luna dressed in her Special Saturday Dress:

It was a pale blue pinafore that reached her ankles and seemed to float. She loved her Special Saturday Dress-She had made it herself one rainy Saturday.

She was just walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and heard a loud ripping noise: A quick glance told her that her dress had ripped neatly up the side; Draco was smirking with his wand in her hand and Pansy on his arm shrieking with laughter.

She sighed, it was easily fixed but she would have to pick out another Special Saturday Dress until then.

The next time Draco saw her, Luna was wearing a long, green dress and for some reason he didn't want to rip this one.

Draco wondered why it was green: It was the colour of Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw. She even had silver embroidery up the sides of it. Her earrings matched: Droplets of emerald spotted with silver dots.

Overall the effect was quite pleasant, and Draco turned a blind eye to Luna Lovegood that day.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Paper

**Hi! Sorry this one is so short, but this means I'll be able to update very soon :)**

* * *

Draco was in Ravenclaw Tower, having answered the question at the door correctly.

(What is broken once you speak it? Your word.)

It was easy to tell which bed was Luna's: She had coiled tinsel around the four posters of her bed and embroidered little people onto the curtains. Every one was smiling and holding hands, apart from a little girl in the corner with long blonde hair. Luna. Luna was smiling, and there were grey figures all around her that looked like ghosts. One looked just like Luna. This scared Draco a little.

There was a picture pinned up on the wall next to her bed: It was Luna and a woman who looked like her, they were hugging. Draco reached out and tore it in two. He suddenly wanted to take it back but he couldn't: Luna would be back any minute.

He turned and there she was, in the doorway. Her eyes were filled with tears. Trying to look smug, he pushed past her, his insides burning with shame at the fact he had for certain gone too far.

* * *

**Review please! I 3 Reviews :)**


	9. Bounce

**Bad Draco! Time for you to get some karma :D Thanks to everyone that +Storied, reviewed and all the rest!**

* * *

Luna's photo was easily fixed with magic, but what Draco had done still hurt her inside.

It was then she realised she and Draco were at War.

And in war, she wouldn't take prisoners.

She marched out of her dorm and searched through the crowds for Draco. She stormed up to the second floor and scanned the crowds of students until she found Draco Malfoy, with his back to her, talking to Pansy.

She pointed her wand at him and smiled:

"Ruberous Maximous!" She said quietly. Immediately, Draco turned to rubber. He became shiny and stiff. Pansy squealed, fumbling for her wand in her robe pocket.

Luna darted forwards and shoved him over. Draco bounced off the floor high up to the ceiling, and bounced off of that. He bounded into a suit of armour and crumpled it underneath it, before bouncing off again. This carried on for a while, until a Professor came and put Draco to rights.

By then, Luna was long gone.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Labels

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks to RealRocknRolla for beta-ing! And many thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D**

* * *

Everyone had labels: Potter was The Boy Who Lived, Granger was the Mudblood Swot, and Weasley was the Poor boy. Draco couldn't quite label Looney Luna: He originally had her marked as The Freak but now...

He wasn't quite sure. She wasn't just the insane little weirdo who would believe anything... She was a threat.

She was a crazy person, so close to spiralling out of control yet in control of everything, somehow. Draco was curious about her, wondering how far she would stretch until she snapped.

He had been too loose with his own label lately: His was quickly slipping from 'Slytherin Bad-Boy' to something different, something closer to Luna's crazy label. This he had to fix. Soon.

Draco rolled over in his bed. It was Loony's fault, she was what had triggered this change in his label, and she would be the one who had to pay the price, whatever it may be...

Smirking, he began to drift to sleep.

* * *

**Review please! As always I own nothing :( Unfortunately...**


	11. Luck

**Really sorry in the delay, I was trying to catch up with my other fics before I continued with this one. I just checked and saw I have 32 reviews! This is my most popular fanfiction and I cannot tell you how much this means to me, your reviews motivate me so there is no words to describe how excited I gat when I see one :)**

* * *

Luna was sitting on a bench on the second floor reading a book. Alone.

Perfect.

Draco was watching her from around the corner, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

Draco's wand was in his hand and he was grinning from ear to ear. It had been a while since he had played such a joke on anyone and he couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more. Except Potter maybe.

He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who snickered as Draco swished-and-flicked his wand at the bucket of ice water they had ready-made next to them. It silently levitated and, with Draco's instruction, hovered over Luna's oblivious head. He grinned, and twisted his wrist so that the bucket upturned and tipped the freezing water onto Luna.

That was the plan, but Luna didn't follow. The water did not fall straight down onto Luna's head; it flowed around what seemed to be an invisible bubble surrounding her, a shield charm, perhaps. Luna looked up and smiled at Draco, then went back to her book. Draco cursed and turned away, storming down the hall.

"How did she know about the water?" Goyle's eyebrow was furrowed in confusion.

"Lucky guess." Draco growled, as he vanished from Luna's sight.

* * *

**Review please! And thanks toall of you who have reviewed before :)**


	12. Triangle

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless :)**

* * *

Luna was on her way to charms; her bag had been stolen yet again so her books were cradled in her arms.

She didn't see Draco behind her pull out his wand.

She didn't hear the spell he uttered.

But she did feel the flames licking at the back of her robes. She screamed.

Draco was laughing, his wand carefully trained on the burning girl. He would make her beg before he put it out for her. Luna pulled off her robes and threw them onto the stone floor but the fire had already spread to her hair. The ring of people that had formed around her was laughing, not one had reached for their wand in the off chance Draco went a little too far.

Luna was still screaming, her robes and hair both fully alight, twisted in a triangle on the floor.

She was hitting her hair with her hands; she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Luna!"

The Weasley girl had cut through the crowd and put out the flames with a jet of water from her wand. Luna curled on the floor and continued to sob.

Draco felt like he was intruding on something indecent, he turned and stalked away, feeling good about the reaction he had provoked. It was good to see her suffer for once.

"Come on Luna; let's get you to the hospital wing" Weasley was saying gently, and led Luna away from the scene and from the smouldering triangle of her robes on the floor.

* * *

**I feel so mean D: Poor Luna!**


	13. Peanut Butter

**Hope you enjoy! Beta'd as usual by the amazing SkyAzureRaindrops ^-^**

* * *

Luna had been in the hospital wing for two days now. Draco was starting to worry, not for Luna but for him: If someone let slip that it was he that had set Luna on fire he would surely get detention for three weeks, maybe four.

He glanced inside the hospital wing; she was sitting up in her bed scooping something out of a jar and eating it. Draco considered going to Madam Pomfrey to find out why she was still there, he even began to step forward but jerked back when he realised Luna was looking his way. Too late, she had seen him.

_Screw it, _Draco thought, _I deserve to gloat a little. _He sauntered over to her bed and looked down his nose at her.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" He sneered. Luna's expression was stony.

"It's a secret." She said quietly, and resumed spooning what Draco saw was peanut butter.

"Well then; tell me." Draco smirked. Luna beckoned him to come closer and he obediently bent to put his ear near her mouth. She put her hand onto his shoulder and whispered, so quietly Draco could barely make out the words:

"Never do anything like that again, or you will be punished very, _very_ severely." Draco jerked back, Luna's nails had dug into him, leaving marks he would find later.

"Goodbye Draco." Luna said shortly. Draco backed away from the bed and ran out of the hospital wing, knowing that he had touched upon something in Luna that could only be described as frightening.

* * *

**Kind of filler, sorry. But some action coming up!**


	14. Hat

****

**Slightly filler, thanks to everyone that reviewed, +Storied and everything else :D I wuv you all!**

**

* * *

**

Luna got out of the hospital wing the day after Draco visited her, if you could call it that. He tried not to meet her eye when he passed her in the corridors.

Draco was alone, but as he walked past McGonagall's office he saw the Professor inside through a crack in the door.

"Miss Lovegood, if you want this attacker to be punished you need to tell me who it was." McGonagall was saying, gentler than Draco had ever heard her.

"I-I don't know who it was." Luna stammered. "I didn't see."

McGonagall snorted.

"Very well, you can go." She said shortly, "And take off that ridiculous hat!"

Draco darted behind the door before it swung open, and caught sight of Luna's hat: A blue-bead encrusted boater, with a single blue ribbon trailing around it and down her back.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	15. Watch

**Again, a little filler, but there is a lot of action coming up very soon :)**

* * *

Draco kept a close eye on Luna for the next few weeks, in case she told. It wasn't safe to play another trick since the first one had been inflicted so severely on Luna.

She didn't go anywhere alone anyway. Longbottom or the Weaslette normally accompanied her, chatting and, occasionally making her laugh. Draco hadn't seen her laugh before, not like that.

When he saw her laughing, and the smile didn't leave her face for a while afterwards, he realised she was far too happy being a little freak. How dare she act so abnormally and still have friends anyway?

It was time for a lesson in how to behave.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Aaargh, why can't I own Harry Potter? Whyyyyy?**


	16. No Way

**Thank you thank you thank you! This is my most popular fic; 52 reviews! I love you all! :D**

* * *

Draco didn't seek Crabbe and Goyle's assistance in his plan this time; they wouldn't understand and only screw it up. No, this time he would work with someone on the inside.

It was simple, plant the quill in her pocket and let her do all the work for him. But how would he get the quill to do as he desired? He didn't have the skill, knowledge or time to be dealing with such a trick.

He had to ask a Ravenclaw, but one that despised Luna as much as he did, so they wouldn't run and blab to a teacher or Luna herself.

Gretchen Barnes was a stereotypical Ravenclaw, stuck up, snobby with her nose stuck constantly in the air. But she was smart.

"Barnes," Draco muttered, chucking a bit of parchment at her while Professor Binn's back was turned; she whipped around and glared at Draco before opening the note. She read fast and looked up at Draco with disgust in her eyes.

"No way!" She hissed, "That's really harsh, I'm not doing that!"

Draco cursed. He should have known that a girl would be this soft, not seeing the bigger picture.

He would have to do it himself.

* * *

Each review is like a hug! GIVE ME CUDDLES!

Please? :P


	17. Bumblebee

**Everything's been a bit hectic at the moment so I hope you'll forgive the delay, I've been working on several new fics that should be up some time after Christmas. I know this chapter's a bit short, sorry D:**

* * *

He was in the library, looking up charms. He found a book perfect for the other trick he was going to play, and he smiled evilly at the cover. A bumblebee buzzed around his ear, and he angrily swatted it away.

Another joined it, coming dangerously close to his face.

"Go away," He growled, swatting them with the book, something stung him on the back of the neck; he turned to have another sting on his cheek.

Dropping the book he ran from the library, attempting to get rid of the hordes of bees that had appeared, as if by magic.

Behind him, with her wand out, Luna smirked. She picked up the book he had dropped, and looking at the cover, her smile faltered.

* * *

**Review please! It motivates me. (And reminds me to get off my lazy ass and WRITE!)**


	18. Magic

**Really really sorry about the delay in the chapters, I've had a rough couple of months (Parents split up, grandfather died, friend troubles, ect.) I'm so grateful for your patience, I'll try and update more often, promise :)**

**I've become addicted to Glee, however, so expect to see a couple of fics for that (Including a Harry Potter/Glee crossover that I'm really excited about!) So I'm trying to get back into writing for HP, luckily I've wrote ahead several chapters for this fic :P**

* * *

Draco was ready: His wand was in his hand and the spell in his head, if all went according to plan, Luna would learn her lesson good and proper. It wasn't quite as good as the quill trick, but it would do.

For now.

Luna was sat in the courtyard, reading a book. He stayed in the shadow as he inched nearer. He pointed his wand at Luna.

"_P__ellibus __A__rdens__!_" He cried Luna reacted so fast Draco couldn't quite believe it: Her wand had been hidden in her sleeve the whole time.

"Protego!" She said, and the spell rebounded onto Draco. He had time to think '_Shit' _before it hit him squarely in the chest.

Immediately his entire body erupted in burning hives, as though the temperature of his skin had rocketed up twenty degrees, it itched like crazy. Draco wished beyond anything that this was on anyone but him, screw that, he wanted Luna to be feeling this frustratingly boiling skin.

He heard laughter around him and seethed inside.

It was times like this that he hated magic.

* * *

**This chapter went un-beta'd because IRL I've almost finished it, but I can't be bothered to go through the whole beta process at the moment. Hope you understand, but it will mean more updates :)**


	19. Fly

**Here's the next chapter, and thanks to the reviewers for the previous, and your kind words :) I love you guys!**

* * *

It was dinner. Madam Pomfrey had quickly fixed the hives, but Draco endured people sniggering at him when he passed in the halls.

The Great Hall was full of people. Draco was still seething from the ridicule Luna had put him through. He spotted her sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, and lifted his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," He muttered. Luna's bag shot up high above her head, she sighed and got out her own wand.

She flicked it at the bag and Draco saw it floating back towards her. He couldn't have that. He pulled it back, she did the same. He made the bag fly upwards and it hit one of the candles and set on fire. Luna gained control.

Draco was forced to run away like a child, as Luna made the burning bag chase him out of the hall. Luna made the bag float back towards her and quickly put out the flames with a jug of water. She pulled her books out of the charred remains and her eyes burned like her bag:

Everything was ruined.

Luna fled the hall, holding her head high and blinking the tears away.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, please review!**


	20. Celery

**Sorry for the delay, everything's been super busy and I've become addicted to tumblr and PucKurt fanfiction. Don't judge me.**

**This is kind of filler but I'm going to try and update tomorrow :)**

* * *

Draco couldn't understand it: Every time he tried to curse Luna lately she blocked it, or did something to counter it. It was like getting your appetite worked up for a big lunch, and then finding out your big lunch was just a stick of celery.

Not that there was anything wrong with celery.

He could come up with something better, of course.

Something that would really teach Luna a lesson.

Something that wouldn't fade into the background, he needed to think of a plan that would _last._

But, of course, he didn't have to. There was one ready and waiting for him.

Draco rushed to the library and spent hours looking up the necessary charms, curses and jinxes until he figured out what he needed.

Draco thought back to what Barnes had said; was he being too harsh? Luna wasn't bothering him, not physically at least. But he was in too deep now, he had put in too much effort to back out now.

Draco sighed and left the library, his mind a mess and his fingers full of paper cuts.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	21. Anarchy

**I hated doing this to Luna, please don't hate me :(**

* * *

Draco never liked rules. So when he was sent a type of quill by his father that was not allowed at Hogwarts, he was delighted. This was exactly what he needed to teach Luna a lesson. Lucius Malfoy had apparently gotten the quill from a colleague at the Ministry: Bridge or something like that.

He found everything he needed from the library, the quill was charmed to his requirements and all he had to do was get it in Luna's pocket. This was easy enough, deliberately bumping into her in the hall and slipping it into her robe pocket was a simple task, whether it would work was a different matter.

Draco was standing outside the Transfiguration classroom, sent out for bad behaviour. Luna ran past, tears in her eyes and clutching her right hand, which was bleeding from the words cut by the quill. Draco knew what would be written there.

_I will learn my lesson._

**Feel free to hate on me in the REVIEWS. Or not, I don't deserve them after this (Yes I feel bed for a fictional character. Don't judge.)**


	22. Penguin

**Luna. Needs. Revenge. NOW. Soooo... :D**

* * *

Draco had a hunch that Luna would get her own back.

Unsurprisingly, Draco was right.

He watched his back for a few weeks, but the hubbub of the other schools arriving for the triwizard tournament made him forget to look over his shoulder sometimes.

It was because of this, that Luna got revenge.

He was following Viktor Krum down to the lake, trying to get in with the Bulgarian crowd. He had just been about to tap on Krum's shoulder when he felt a spell hit him in the small of his back. It didn't take effect immediately so he had time to turn quickly around and glared daggers at Luna, who was smirking with her wand out.

"You little-" Draco managed to say, but after that all he could manage was a squawk. His skin turned pitch black and his lips elongated and flushed a harsh orange.

In short: Draco Malfoy was turning into a penguin. He tried to get to Luna but tripped over his newly flapped feet and fell flat on his face in the grass. He could hear laughing behind him, and his face burned with shame as he waddled to the hospital wing.

* * *

**He he heee :D Penguiiin. Review please!**


	23. Guitar

**Chapterrrrr. Also, could you tell me in the reviews whether you think I should couple some chapters together, or keep it as it is and have a hundred short chapters as a result? I dunno :P Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Luna was in for it now, how _dare _she humiliate him like that? She should have learned her lesson. Nevertheless, he was impressed that Luna thought of something that mortifying as payback. He had always thought her as innocent. Apparently not.

Draco went outside, searching for Luna. A few people pointed and made squawking noises, but he ignored them. Finally, when he was about to give up, he spotted her near a copse of trees near the edge of the lake.

She was sat on a rock on the water's edge, cradling something in her arms that Draco couldn't see. As he moved closer Draco saw it was a guitar. He didn't know she played guitar. Then again, he didn't know much about Luna.

She was playing; as he came closer he could make out the words she was singing:

"There's a girl, who sits under the bleachers.

Just another day eating alone,

And though she smiles, there is something just hiding

And she can't find a way to relate.

And she just goes unnoticed as the crowd passes by.

And she'll pretend to be busy when inside

She just wants-" Luna stopped playing, and turned around to look at Draco, she looked horrified that someone had been listening. She scooped up her bag and scurried past him up to the castle.

Luna had a nice voice.

Draco didn't feel like getting his own back anymore.

* * *

**The song is Miss Invisible by Marie Digby, and it's beautiful :) It's played on piano, but yeah, you won't find a piano outside so GUITAR!**


	24. Shiny

**Kind of filler, but the next chapter's almost done :)**

* * *

Luna loved jewellery. Anything pretty, in fact. She was like a magpie: Anything shiny and it was in her pocket.

There were lots of shiny things in her bag, which is why she hated when people took it.

They took it now, and used a levitation charm to hover it high above her head. She jumped to try and get it, but it was far too high up. They laughed and walked away.

Luna pulled a bench to the place directly underneath her bag, she found a small pedestal that once held a vase and put that on the bench. She climbed on both and reached up to her bag. She might have reached it if the pedestal hadn't tipped over, Luna with it.

Luna hit her leg on the arm of the bench and curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees.

Draco watched, thinking.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Think

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**My laptop cable broke because of my IDIOT brother tripping over it, I forgot to back up my files so I couldn't update! On the upside I got a lot of future chapters written on my iPod, so I'll be updating more often :)**

* * *

Draco lay awake that night, still thinking. Thinking about Luna.

There was so much he didn't know about her.

She played guitar, Draco remembered the look on her face when she realised someone was listening. He doubted anyone had heard her sing before.

'And she just goes unnoticed as the crowd passes by, and she'll pretend to be busy when inside, she just wants-' what?

To... sigh?

To... lie?

...

To cry?

Luna didn't need Draco to make her life miserable; it already was. He wasn't the only one to be mean to Luna; there were plenty of others just as bad, if not worse than him. Draco just wondered why it had taken it so long for him to realise it.

* * *

**Review if you want to :)**


	26. Leash

**Ackthbth. I'm really not happy with this chapter, it's just filler.**

**Buuuuut since I had a broken laptop for two weeks I had a lot of time to write on my iPod, which means I'm very far ahead chapter-wise.**

**Which means I might try and update every day this April, if you want me to :)**

**ANYWAY CHAPTER LOL.**

* * *

Draco stopped playing tricks on Luna. But he wasn't above letting other Slytherins pick on her. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. And it wasn't like he actually cared about her.

Pansy hadn't asked about the war between him and Luna, and Draco wasn't about to tell. She was more than happy to go along with anything he liked, snogging included. He had her on a string.

He tried not to think about Luna much anymore. He meant nothing to her, and vice versa.

Even if that one time she caught his eye in the hallway he smiled, and she smiled back.

There was no leash for Luna.

* * *

**Tell me in the reviews if you want update-every-day-in-April :P Pleaseeee?**


	27. Bitter

**I've decided not to do the update every day in April thing, it will get too annoying to post every day.**

**APRIL FOOLS.**

**Of course I will!**

* * *

The first task was over, and Draco was disappointed that Potter hadn't died. Quite the contrary, he had tied first.

Wonderful.

Luna had been sitting in front of him, supporting both Potter and Diggory. She turned around once, and smiled at Draco.

Draco couldn't help but smile back, before mentally slapping himself and looking back to the pitch.

_I shouldn't have done that, _Draco thought bitterly, _Now she'll think that I like her. Fan–bloody-tastic._

But did he? Draco tried to imagine walking with her, talking to her. He didn't imagine it to be too bad, albeit a little weird.

Then he remembered what would happen if it got out: Ridicule, disrespect, probably a letter from his father too.

_'Why can't you date a normal human?'_

That's what he would say, and he would be right. No-one could ever know if he ever dated a Lovegood.

Not that he would want to.

Right?

* * *

**Who picked up the AVPS reference? Also: PROGRESS GASP!**

**Just because I'll be updating every day doesn't mean you shouldn't review!**


	28. Scales

**Bloody hell; I'm only a few days in and Im already forgetting. To make up for it: DOUBLE UPDATE!**

* * *

On one hand, he could hang out with Luna, be ridiculed and lose all respect he once had. He didn't want that.

On the other, he could carry on being mean, steal her shoes, play tricks, and keep the reputation he has. He didn't particularly want that either.

It was like a set of scales, with Luna on the left, his current Slytherin friends on the right.

But when he saw Luna, those scales became ridiculously uneven.

He made the mistake to smile at her again, in the hallway.

He hadn't really smiled at the sight of her, he had just heard a funny joke Blaise had told him and didn't wipe the smile off his face in time.

Either way, Luna smiled back and carried on walking, her head held high and her smile etched oh-so clearly on her pretty face.

Was Luna pretty? Draco allowed his mind to wander to dangerous waters as he relaxed in the Slytherin common room; her eyes were a very clear shade of blue, almost like pools in her eyes.

_That's enough of that! _Draco scolded himself, frowning, _stop being so sappy and weird!_

"Urgh." Draco pushed himself up from the green sofa with a grunt of frustration. Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Reviewwwww :D**


	29. Careful

**I am overwhelmed by all the reviews! I honestly would like to give you all an enormous hug :D Unfortunately, I have to make do with E-Hugs.**

***huggg!***

* * *

Draco was on the third floor, on his way to Herbology. He spotted Luna up ahead and looked down, trying to pretend he hadn't seen her, which was stupid because he was late and the corridors were almost completely empty.

He did, however, see a Slytherin girl nudge her friend and aim her wand at Luna, who had just started to walk down the stairs a little ahead of him.

"_Supplantator_!" The Slytherin giggled. A jet of purple light shot out of her wand and hit Luna's feet.

Luna stumbled and fell, tripping over the stairs; Draco acted on instinct, darting forwards and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Careful!" He scolded her, before realising what he was doing, and released her arm.

"Thank you." Luna said.

Draco said nothing, just nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Supplantator is latin for something I can't remember, I'll look it up.**

**Oh it means 'trip up'. That was clever of me.**

**Even cleverer to _forget it. _*facepalm***

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND I LOVE YOU!**


	30. Acne

**This chapter is dedicated to Muggle In The Know, who's reviews always are brilliant and make me giggle :) To the rest that reviewed: I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

* * *

A spot. Fan-bloody-tastic. And it was no ordinary spot; a spot the size of Portugal at least, a glaring scarlet, right in the middle of his head.

Draco combed his hair over his forehead to hide it, but he looked completely ridiculous. He dashed to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to get rid of it- After all, what sane person would hang out it there?

Luna Lovegood. Not that she was sane.

She was sitting cross-legged on the tiles, talking to Myrtle. She turned and stared at Draco when he entered.

"Go away!" Myrtle snapped, "Can't you see I'm talking?"

"Hello Draco." Luna said, ignoring Myrtle, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business!" Draco spat; he certainly wasn't in the best of moods today.

"Is it your acne?" Luna asked, and Myrtle shrieked with laughter.

"How do you-" Draco spluttered, his hands jerking to his forehead, "I mean... Um..."

Luna got up and pulled her wand out of her pocket. Draco took a step backwards, remembering the penguin incident.

"I won't attack you," Luna reassured him, standing just short of Draco, who hesitated. "Trust me." She smiled.

There was a pause, then Draco sighed and moved forwards so Luna could put her wand to his forehead. He was a lot taller than her, so she had to stop close to him and stretch, and he had to lean down towards her.

Her face was just a few inches from his, and Draco could feel her breath, but couldn't quite place the words she whispered.

"There." She beamed at him, "All gone." Draco looked through Myrtle to a mirror, and was extremely relived when he saw his spot was a thing of the past.

"Thanks!" Draco said to Luna, turning back to her, to realise she wasn't there anymore.

"I didn't know you could go from being that pale to that red so quickly," Myrtle snickered and Draco glared at her. Although, for the first time he identified with the ghost, since whether he liked it or not, his breath had been stolen too.

* * *

**OH LOOK A LONG CHAPTER WITH PROGRESS GASP WHAT WILL I DO NEXT?**

**Review please :D**


	31. Jeans

**I almost forgot to update, but then I didn't ;)**

* * *

Luna Lovegood always wore muggle clothes, which was odd because she was a pure-blood. Things like t-shirts and, Draco's personal favourite, jeans.

He overheard Luna talking about them to someone the other day, explaining they were made of denim-Whatever that was- and very durable.

Pansy proved just how durable they were.

"Hey, look at this." Pansy nudged Draco and pointed to Luna with her wand, "Diffindo!"

Luna's jeans split right up the leg, Pansy shrieked with laughter and went to do it again, but Draco slapped her hand.

"Will you stop acting so childish?" He snapped, "I don't really want to see Luna- _Loony_ Lovegood naked, thanks."

Pansy pouted, but tucked her wand away.

Luna half-smiled at Draco, who tried to ignore her as he walked away.

* * *

**Review please :D**


	32. Observe

**I know. I'm a bad person. I forgot AGAIN. Urgh. I should just tattoo it onto my forehead or something.**

**To make up for it; a double update and... MORE PROGRESS GASP.**

* * *

Draco didn't see Luna much until it was the Yule Ball. He was very surprised to see her there actually; he didn't think anyone would be mad enough to ask her. Apparently not.

Draco managed to shake off Pansy long enough to go talk to her while everyone else was dancing.

"Hey Luna." He said quietly. Luna tried to smile at him, but it came out wrong.

"Hello Draco." She said, looking away. Draco frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Luna said brightly, smiling at the floor, "It's lovely to be here, really!"

"Who asked you?"

"Him." Luna pointed to a Beauxbatons boy snogging a girl in a corner, "He said I was pretty but I was talking to him earlier and he said I was a freak and left. It doesn't matter; I don't like dancing much anyway."

Draco felt a pang of empathy for Luna, which he tried to suppress. He saw Pansy calling him from across the room.

"I'd better go." Draco said, Luna just nodded and he left her sitting there.

Pansy went to bed an hour later, saying she needed her beauty sleep. Draco stayed with Blaise until, he too, left.

There weren't many people left in the room: Longbottom, the Weaslette, a couple of Beauxbatons and Bulgarians, and Luna.

He got up without thinking from his seat and over to where she sat.

He held out his arm to her.

"Want to dance?" He asked shortly.

Luna gave a watery smile.

"I told you I don't like dancing." She said, unable to stop smiling however.

"Well, neither do I, really. I just don't want to look like a loner."

Luna's smile faltered a little, but she took his arm. He led her over to the dance floor, it was a slow song.

Luna placed her hand on his shoulder, and he awkwardly held her waist. They didn't talk.

Draco had to admit that Luna looked nice; her hair was tied back in a long, curly ponytail with a dark blue rose in her hair. Her dress was a lighter blue, with a white ribbon around her waist.

The song ended. Luna smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Draco half-smiled and left the hall in silence.

* * *

**Oh Draco. You master of romance, you.**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	33. MP3

**Chapterrrrrrr.**

* * *

Draco didn't think any electric things worked at Hogwarts.

He was tired from the Yule ball, but found Luna fiddling with a small, rectangular object, purple in colour, on the steps leading up to the astronomy tower.

"What's that?" Draco asked, frowning at the object.

"An em-pee three, Daddy sent it." Luna told him, "It plays music, but isn't working very well at the moment."

Indeed, snatches of guitar chords was coming from the MP3 before vanishing, like trying to tune a radio.

"What music is that anyway?" Draco asked, "The Weird Sisters, The Hobgoblins or what?"

"What." Luna answered, smiling, "I don't know yet, I think daddy recorded it from our tapes. Aha!"

A burst of music flowed from the MP3.

"_Here I am, face to face, with a situation I never thought I'd ever see-_"

Luna beamed and jumped to her feet and started jumping around.

"What are you doing?" Draco yawned.

"Dancing before the music goes all fuzzy again!" Luna answered, "Come on!" She grabbed his hands and dragged him to his feet.

"_It's strange, how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than..."_

"No... Luna, I don't want to..." Draco groaned, flopping instead of dancing.

"You did last night." Luna countered, and Draco was struck dumb.

"_Beautiful to me..._"

He succumbed to the music, and danced once more with Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Review for AVPM references? You know you want to :D**


	34. Angst

**Muggle in the Know reminded me to update via Tumblr so this is for you ^_^**

* * *

"Bloody hell..." Draco muttered, his hands behind his head.

"What?" Luna asked, sitting up and smiling down at Draco.

"How did my life reach this point?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"What point?"

"Well, you woke me up in the middle of the night, dragged me outside and now we're flat on our backs looking into the sky."

"But you can see Orion's Belt!"

"And it's wet!"

"But isn't it pretty?"

Draco sighed.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty."

"So it's worth it!"

"Kind of..."

"Would you rather be sleeping?"

"No, this is nice... I like it."

"Oh good I'm so pleased!"

Luna reached over and hugged Draco. He felt as though every bit of skin she was touching was suddenly electrified, he lay rigid with shock for a moment before patting her awkwardly on the head.

Then he realised she didn't actually answer his question, and found he didn't care too much.

* * *

**I've been re-reading Friends and Enemies, which is a fantastic read if you're a Draluna shipper :D**

**Reviewww!**


	35. Smug

**Yay for updatessss!**

* * *

Draco heard music in the seventh-floor corridor, he followed it for a while but it seemed to come from a brick wall, just opposite a tapestry.

He sat down against the wall for a while, listening to the music. It was piano, and relatively fast but there was something deep and slow about it. It was confusing and beautiful at the same time. It reminded him of someone.

The music stopped and there was an odd popping noise, Draco started and used the wall to stand himself up.

He didn't quite get there.

The wall seemed to fall away behind him and he toppled backwards, his arms spinning like windmills.

"What the-" He spluttered, landing flat on his back.

A flash of orange. A surprised face. A gasp, and Draco couldn't see the orange or the face anymore for he was shoved out of the fell-away wall and into the seventh-floor corridor again with another small popping noise.

He was either going mental or...

Nah, he was going mental.

"Draco!"

Draco heard Pansy's simpering call to his left and stood up.

"Hey Pans'..." He said, still very lost even as Pansy enveloped him in a hug.

"I heard the music, was it you?" Pansy asked, admiration in her voice regardless of the fact that there wasn't a piano in sight.

"Yes, it was me..." Draco said, trying to inject some smugness into his voice but failing dismally.

"Oh you're so talented!" Pansy squealed, nuzzling Draco's neck, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah... I am..."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	36. Potions

**My head is killinggg meeeee. Urgh.**

* * *

Detention. Fantastic. Just because Draco _accidentally _tripped up an especially obnoxious Gryffindor and he _accidentally _fell down an especially steep set of stairs. It was Snape himself who awarded the detention, which was out of character for him as he usually applauded anti-Gryffindor behaviour. Then again it was pretty obvious Draco had tripped up the little prick.

As Draco made his way to Snape's office, he noticed a lot of steam issuing from underneath a dungeon door.

"No..." A voice said from inside, "That's not right, that's extremely very not good." Draco thought he recognised the voice, and cracked open the door.

He couldn't see who it was at first due to the –now changing colour every few seconds- steam and smoke that seemed to be everywhere.

"Who's there?" A voice called out, a voice Draco recognised as Luna's.

"It's Draco," Draco replied, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Luna said as the smoke began to clear, "I was just experimenting."

"You shouldn't do that Luna, you could get hurt." Draco said, frowning. The door cracked open.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape drawled, "I was under the impression you were going to attend a detention, was I mistaken?"

"Erm, no sir," Draco said quickly, "Just advising Lun- Lovegood here not to experiment with potions."

"I would have thought, Miss Lovegood," Snape's eyes slid onto Luna's sheepish face, "That you yourself would know about the dangers of experimentive magic." Snape's voice was the steely tone it always was, but it had a trace of something else.

Draco was probably imagining things.

"Do you?" He murmured to Luna, who swallowed.

"You should get to detention." She said shortly, and didn't meet his eye as Draco left with Snape.

* * *

**Review!**


	37. Pain

**I'm updating THREE TIMES today because I FORGOT YESTERDAY because I'M AN IDIOT and I can't update tomorrow because it is DAY OF SILENCE TOMORROW and I won't be updating or blogging to make my silence absolute!**

**Day of Silence is to raise awareness for the LGBT youth who aren't heard because of their sexuality, I urge you to find more information about it if you don't want to or can't participate tomorrow.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Luna was dancing. She normally didn't like dancing but there was a song in her head that was just begging to be danced to.

Draco saw her dancing, and rushed over.

"Luna!" He yelled, "What are you doing?" Luna grinned at him.

"Dancing!" She cried back.

"Under the Whomping Willow?" Draco couldn't believe her sometimes.

"Uh huh!" Luna confirmed, dodging under a branch as it swooped at her head.

"Luna come out from there that's really dangerous!" Draco shouted, flinching on her behalf as another branch came dangerously close to her pretty face.

Luna stopped dancing and turned to him, breathless.

"Why do you care?" She said, and in that second a branch the size of a man's leg hit Luna on her side, knocking her right over. She lay still.

"Luna!" Draco yelled, he ran to her side and dragged her out of reach of the mad tree. He cradled her in his arms and shook her gently until her eyes fluttered open. She smiled faintly at Draco.

"Do you want to hear my song?" She asked. Draco laughed.

"What song?" He asked, pulling Luna to her feet.

"My special song." She said serenely.

"What about the branch? Aren't you in any pain or anything?"

She shook her head.

"You didn't answer my question." She pointed out.

Draco hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

**Review :D**


	38. Orange

Luna dragged him up endless steps by the hand, Draco constantly looking over his shoulder for people who would use this information against him. But miraculously they encountered no-one. It was dinnertime, after all.

He wondered what he would do if someone did see them together, a few months ago he wouldn't be holding Luna Lovegood's hand at all. He could certainly say it was far from an unpleasant experience.

"Here."

Luna stopped in front of some wacky tapestry with a troll in a tutu. Draco snorted at the sight. Luna stood by his side, her eyes closed, but they flew open at a popping noise. Draco started; he was sure that door hadn't been there before.

Luna pulled him gently into the orange room. Draco never liked orange much, but this was kind of nice.

There was a piano. Luna sat at it and patted the space on the stool next to her. Draco hesitated, then filled it.

Luna took a deep breath, then started playing.

Draco never knew Luna could play piano, he wondered how he could have gone so long without noticing that Luna had such talent inside her. The song flowed so smoothly from her fingertips, a beautiful tune that reminded Draco of something old that was long forgotten. It seemed familiar.

It ended, and he was jolted out of some sort of trance he had slipped into. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there; it could have been mere minutes, hours or several days. Draco doubted he would have noticed.

"Well?" Luna was staring at Draco with wide eyes, eyes that were desperate for approval.

Draco swallowed.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. Luna smiled weakly.

"I've never played for anyone before." She said quietly, plinking out a small tune on the piano absentmindedly. "You're the only one who's heard that before. Except me, of course."

This gave Draco a warm feeling, and he couldn't shake this even after he had bid Luna goodbye.

* * *

**Reviewwww?**


	39. Gorgeous

**OH EM GEE SUPER LONG CHAPTER well not really but yeah.**

* * *

"Draco."

Draco looked up, scoping out the library not unlike a meerkat for the source of the noise.

"Psst! Draco!"

Draco closed his book and scanned the area; everyone was immersed in their books.

"Draco!" Some paper hit him on the back of the head, he turned and saw Luna on top of a bookshelf, parchment in her hand.

"Draco!" Luna chucked a leather book at Draco's head, he ducked.

"What? What is it?" He hissed back, amazed no-one else had noticed Luna on a bookshelf.

_Could this girl get any crazier?_

"Come on!" Luna stood up and jumped to another bookshelf, landing much too close to the edge.

_Apparently so._

"What?" Draco followed Luna as she bounded from shelf to shelf.

"Climb up!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Very mature."

"Just come on!"

"Oh- oh fine!"

Draco scrambled up a bookcase and panicked slightly as his foot slipped at the last shelf. Luna seized his arm and hauled him up onto his feet with surprising strength. She seemed excited.

"Come on!" She leapt over to another shelf and Draco hesitated before following.

He followed her over three long bookcases before she stopped at the wall of the library.

"Look." She said simply, and Draco followed her gaze to a painting, a painting so infinitely exquisite that Draco couldn't take his eyes off of it.

It was of Hogwarts, but there was a sunset in the background and it made the sky a bloody red. The colours on the castle were brightened ever so slightly so it stuck out starkly from the fiery sky.

"Wow." He murmured. Luna nodded.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" She said, and though Draco wasn't looking at her he could hear the smile in her voice. He made a noise of agreement and continued to stare at the painting, it seemed that he found something new every time he was tempted to look away. Then he saw something that really caught his attention: In the bottom right corner was the signature.

"_Amelia Lovegood_?" He said, "Is that your-"

"My mum, yes." Luna confirmed.

"She's a great artist." He smiled.

"Yes... she is." Luna seemed to teeter on the edge of further speech, but decided against it.

They sat in silence for a while before they left the library.

* * *

**Review please!**


	40. Water

**Really sorry guys, my internet crashed and I couldn't update :( I'm at my friend's house now so I'm taking advantage of her still being asleep, and her wifi.**

* * *

There was a figure on the edge of the lake. Draco could see it, going a few feet into the water then backing out again. He wished the figure would make up its mind.

He noticed that the figures hair wasn't as short as he originally thought- It was tied up in a bun above the blue flowery bathing costume she wore.

Luna. Typical.

Draco got up from the bench and over to the lake- it was a swelteringly hot day, and most students were sheltering from the sun inside.

"Luna, what are you doing?" He asked her wearily, she smiled rather sheepishly.

"I was going to go swimming, but then I remembered I don't know how."

"You can't swim?" Draco asked, shock ringing clearly in his voice. Luna nodded.

"Will you teach me?" She asked, her face brightening at the prospect.

"But- but can't Weas- I mean can't Ginny teach you?" He asked.

"I don't really want anyone to know I can't swim." Luna explained.

"You told me."

"You're different."

There was a pause in which Draco considered these words. Different to him was something mad or strange, but the way Luna said it made 'different' special, not mental.

"Oh fine, but don't tell anyone." Draco took off his robes, and with little hesitation, his shirt and waded into the water beside Luna.

"Come on." He meant to grip Luna by her wrist but somehow grabbed her hand instead. He found that he didn't mind a bit.

An hour later, Luna was swimming.

Almost.

"Draco!" Luna said, panicking a little as her head ducked under the lake water for the thousandth time. Draco hauled her up by her arms and held her above the surface.

"I told you not to stop swimming unless you can get the hang of treading water, ok?" Draco scolded her.

"It wasn't me!" Luna protested, "It was a Gulping Plimpie! They're out to get me!" There was an amused smile dancing on her face.

"You really are the strangest girl Luna." Draco laughed.

"Well that's why they call me Loony," Luna sighed.

"Well they shouldn't," Draco said, frowning, "You're not mad, you're just..."

"Different." Luna breathed. There was a second of silence, Draco had a mad, weird, wonderful idea to lean forwards those last few inches between their lips and do something crazy. But then Luna shifted and started to tread water, the moment had passed.

* * *

**Review please!**


	41. Scream

**Updateeee!**

* * *

Draco was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures class, his bag in his arms. A piercing scream cut through the air. Draco dropped his bag. It was Luna's scream.

He shot down the path, into the copse of trees near the lake. He spotted a flash of blonde and dashed towards it. Luna was there, tears streaming down her face, staring at an old dead cat on the ground.

"What is it?" Draco said to her, putting a hand on her arm.

"The cat," She explained, "I wasn't looking where I was going and stepped on it. It- it's horrible."

"Too right it's horrible," Draco pulled his robes over his nose to mask the smell, "It must have been rotting for ages."

"It died," Luna sobbed into Draco's shoulder, "It came down here and it died."

"Who cares?" Draco said, "It's dead, the end, no-one will miss it. Come on." He pulled her arm away from the cat but Luna stood still as concrete.

"Just because it has died doesn't mean it won't be missed." Luna said coldly.

"It's just a stupid old cat, let's go." Draco protested. Luna shook her head, her expression stony. She hurried past him and didn't bother trying not to bump into him as she passed.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	42. Down

**So the Update-Every-Day-in-April thing has kind of failed, I'm just going to update as soon as the chapters are finished. Hence: Crappy filler chapter. BUT THEN I WILL GIVE YOU LIKE FIVE MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE MUGGLE IN THE KNOW GUILTED ME INTO IT.**

* * *

"Luna!" Draco followed her down the corridor.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I don't understand, why-"

"_Leave me alone!_"

"Luna-"

"_No! _How could you?" Luna stopped and turned to face Draco, "Don't you know what happened to my mum? Don't you know?"

"N-no what happened?"

"No! Not again! I hate you Draco Malfoy, I hate you!"

Luna ran full sprint down the corridor, away from Draco. Draco let her.

* * *

**Aww.**


	43. Jewellery

**Blah blah blah interesting stuff lol cheese.**

* * *

Ramona March was a fifth-year girl, a short brown bob framed her face and she chewed gum. She knew everything about everyone. He found her next to the Great Hall, flirting with any nearby guys.

"Hey Malfoy," Ramona grinned at him through the gum, "How ya' doin'?"

"Fine, thanks." Draco said distractedly, "Listen- Do you know whatever happened to Luna's mum?"

Ramona's expression changed; previously it was flirty, fun. Now it was just kind of sad.

"It- it's not a very easy thing to explain." Ramona explained, "Here-" She pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Basically," She said, perching herself on a desk, "Luna saw her mum pop her clogs if you know what I mean."

Draco felt his stomach turn a cartwheel.

"B-but how?" He stammered.

"Her mum was wearing this necklace, apparently it was made of corks or something," Ramona went on in hushed tones, "A spell she was trying out backfired, and the necklace shrunk. She got strangled."

Draco felt sick.

"How old was she? Luna, I mean."

"Nine."

Draco turned around so Ramona couldn't see his horrified expression, or the tears that had suddenly leapt to his eyes.

* * *

**I have noooo idea where I got Ramona March from.**


	44. Seven

**Yay update blah blah Pokemon.**

* * *

Draco thought it best to leave Luna be until she calmed down a little, and when Luna's story had sunk in. It still made his stomach turn when he remembered it, and the fact that Luna never took off her necklace made it all the more disturbing.

Draco left the Slytherin common room in hope of seeing a Ravenclaw and asking them how Luna was, but on his way up to Ravenclaw tower he spotted something odd:

A butterbeer cork, discarded on the floor.

Draco looked to see if anyone was nearby, then picked it up. There was a string running through it, both ends were frayed as though they had been torn.

Draco put it in his pocket and continued on his way, only to see another a little further in his path. This happened many times, leading Draco from his usual path down to near the basement. He spotted an open portrait up ahead and hesitated before climbing through it.

Draco had never been in the school kitchens before; having always considered the house elves to be below him. Scum, filth, not worth bothering with.

He didn't think of them like that anymore; something had changed.

Perhaps it had been Luna.

Speaking of which...

* * *

**CONVENIENT LUNA IS CONVENIENT.**


	45. Ice Cream

**This one is for Dragon Soarer, one of my more regular reviewers, because her reviews are lovely and she is lovely too!**

* * *

Luna was sitting against a wall of the kitchens, tears staining her face, surrounded by a dozen house elves who, amazingly, had abandoned their work to comfort the crying girl.

"Miss Luna," squeaked one house elf, "Diddy is sure master Draco didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Indeed!" Piped up another house elf, "Rosy has found that many say things without knowing they are being hurtful!"

Luna wiped her eyes with one sleeve and smiled weakly at the elves.

"Thank you," She said, "But all I really need is some ice-cream." She giggled.

"What flavour, miss?"

"Cookie-dough, if you have it."

Barely a minute later an enormous tub of ice-cream was being carried by two house elves, while another held a large spoon and was sagging slightly under the weight.

"Thank you." Luna said, smiling and digging in straight away. "You don't need to fuss over me though, I'm fine, I'm going to be just fine." Luna choked out the last word and shielded her face with her hair as she bent over the huge tub. The house elves got the message and dispersed, except for two elves, a boy and a girl, that were holding hands.

"Don't worry miss," the female said, patting Luna's hand, "Winky knows how it feels to lose someone they are close to."

"And Dobby is certain that master Draco will come around," Draco recognised, with a start, his former house elf speaking, "You are good for him, miss."

Draco turned and left the kitchens unnoticed, not wishing to intrude upon Luna any further, but Dobby's words rebounding in his head.

"_You are good for him..."_

Draco couldn't help but read more into Dobby's statement than the elf intended.

"_You are good for him..."_

* * *

**A bit of backstory for this one: When I was little Dobby was my absolute favourite character, and when Goblet of Fire came out dad told me that Dobby was in it, as was another female house elf. I read the whole book just trying to find 'Dobby's girlfriend' SO THE HOUSE ELVES ARE DATING NOW 'KAY?**


	46. Kiss

**I hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

It was raining.

Draco hated the rain.

Unfortunately, he had left his bag outside and was forced to venture there in search of it.

The drops hammered onto his head, he used his robes to protect himself but only succeeded in soaking them though.

There was a figure in the rain.

Luna. Of course.

"Hello Draco." She said dreamily, without turning around.

"Hi Luna." He answered, standing beside her and letting his robes fall from his head.

She sniffed, and Draco wondered if she had caught a cold until he noticed she was crying.

A second of silence.

"I'm so sorry." He said, and didn't have to explain why.

Because he knew the offhand way he referred to death got to her, because he knew that she was only just beginning to trust him, and he had thrown it all away because of his ignorance.

She nodded and smiled at him through her tears.

"Do you know why I love the rain?" She asked quietly, Draco shook his head. "Because even the tiniest drops go towards changing the way we see the world. And some people might not like it but it is change, and change is good no matter how much it hurts."

Draco reached out and took her small hand in his own, pulling her to face him.

Putting his hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back, he leaned in and kissed her. She was frozen for a second, then leaned up into the kiss, deepening it, placing her hands delicately on his shoulders before pulling him closer.

Draco smiled.

He did this not because he felt the need to comfort her, or because the rain was seeping into his skin.

It was because it was at that very moment he realised that nothing she said or did would be anything other than beautiful to him anymore.

* * *

**Three words guys: THEY. FINALLY. KISSED.**

**I've had this written for months, albeit a little editing it's exactly the same as it was then :)**

**Review please :D**


	47. Video

**New chapter! Obviously...**

* * *

Colin Creevey had always loved photography.

So he was delighted when his father had sent him a video recorder for his birthday. It's just moving pictures isn't it?

He had been looking everywhere all morning for something to film; he wanted to send the tape home to his father when it was finished. But he had already sent lots of pictures home with all the usual magical stuff; he wanted something fresh, new and exciting.

He hadn't taken a picture of the giant squid yet, he found a window with a clear view (It was raining, and didn't want to get his new camera wet) and started recording.

He spotted two figures near the water's edge, and zoomed in.

It was Luna, from his year, and an older boy. He liked Luna, but had never asked her out: She was too out-of-this-world too be a boyfriend to. But still.

As he watched, the older boy pulled Luna towards him. Their lips met.

Colin grinned and zoomed in as far as he could, trying to recognise the boy through the haze of rain and tangle of blonde hair.

Finally, he pulled away, and Colin could recognise him.

The older boy was Draco Malfoy.

Colin stopped the recording and questions spawned in his mind like a virus.

Why would _Draco Malfoy _kiss the girl he supposedly hated for no reason?

Nevertheless this was a huge scandal, and Colin had the perfect proof for it.

Just wait until this got out!

* * *

**COLIN. Y U SUCH A BASTARD?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	48. Kill

**I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry for not updating. Things have been crazy :(**

**So to make up for it I give you bipolar Draco. Yay.**

* * *

Draco and Luna were walking back to the castle, hand in hand. They were both beaming, but hadn't said a word since they kissed.

Their silence meant that neither of them were making the noise that Draco heard.

"What's that?" He said, it sounded like clicking or something.

"Up there!" Luna pointed up the hill towards a small boy with a camera, peeking through the window. "I think it's Colin Creevey."

"What's he doing?" Draco said, but he already knew. Something cold that had nothing to do with the rain trickled down his spine.

"I think he's taking pictures." Luna said quietly. Draco processed this for a second, then he ran towards Colin. The boy shrieked and turned to run.

Draco was furious. How_ dare _he intrude on something so special and perfect? How _dare_ he try and reveal their beautiful kiss to everyone? They would just judge and make false assumptions and twist everything until it was warped and disgusting, like any romance that didn't involve Luna Lovegood.

Colin had to be stopped.

"I'll kill you!" Draco was yelling, not noticing the words as they flew from his lips, "I'll kill you!"

"Draco!" Luna was screaming and running after him, but there was a roaring in Draco's ears because _how dare he?_

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

**IDEK. Argh, not happy with this chapter. I'll update soon.**


	49. Scared

**I am such a dickface for not updating. Feel free to yell at me in the reviews. To make up for it I'm updating five or six times in one day :P**

* * *

"How did you get this?" Draco pressed Colin Creevey against the stone wall by his shoulders, shaking him when he hesitated, "Answer me!"

"M-my dad sent it to me this morning, I was just testing it out I didn't mean to-" Colin managed to say, before Draco snatched the camera from him and tore the film from inside.

"You won't tell this to anyone, especially the Slytherins, _understand?_"

Colin nodded and scurried away past Luna.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a hollow voice.

"Luna, if it gets out that we... you know." Draco didn't want to say it out loud in case it all turned out to be a dream or something, which was a stupid thought. "If it does get out, what will people think?"

"Who cares what they think?" Luna said, "Surely it doesn't matter?"

"It does Luna!" Draco said, "It really does! Reputation is everything here!"

"No Draco, it isn't!" Luna said, her voice growing louder, "In a few years we'll leave this place, what people think of us during those years doesn't matter!"

"Luna you don't understand!"

"So explain Draco; why does a few people's opinion of me matter?"

Her words hit Draco hard: People's opinion belonged to books and songs that were replayed on the radio, not a person. Draco looked at Luna carefully, for just a second, he saw her as others saw her, how _he _used to see her: A bedraggled girl with long hair and earrings, someone to be ridiculed instead of pitied or even liked. The way he saw her now changed everything, he wanted nothing more at that moment to wipe away her tears and make the whole world go away, just for her. Fury bubbled at the fact that people's opinion of him would change just because he liked a girl that made him the happiest he'd ever been. That wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair AT ALL.

* * *

**Love and hugs!**


	50. Protection

"I'm trying to protect you Luna!" Draco shouted at her.

"No! You're trying to protect yourself, you think that if it turns out you kissed Loony Lovegood everyone will think you're crazy too!" Luna cried back, "You're just like everyone else; you can't see past the surface either! I thought you were different Draco, but you think I'm mad just like every other person who hates me!"

Draco felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His eyes were suddenly watery.

"No Luna it's not like that-"

"I thought you were different, I thought you were special... But no, you're just the stupid, Slytherin Prince." Tears were rolling steadily down Luna's face and she turned away, hugging herself to try and hold everything together.

"Luna..." Draco said quietly, letting a salty tear escape his eye and fall to the floor as Luna walked away.

* * *

**Angst... so much angst...**


	51. Polite

Draco sat himself on the green sofa, and flinched away when Pansy snuggled up to him.

"Not now Pans'." He mumbled shortly, pushing her gently when she leaned in for a kiss. She folded her arms and pouted at him.

"It's that Loony girl isn't it?" She asked and Draco scowled.

"Don't call her that."

"But that's what she is, she's crazy Draco and you know it." Pansy snapped, "Don't waste your time on some freak, seriously." Pansy leaned down to kiss him on the cheek but Draco stood up.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He said loudly, "Who cares if she's different; it doesn't affect anyone!"

"But she's so weird!" Pansy shrieked back, "Why are you protecting her? Do you fancy her or something?" She snorted like Draco expressed a desire to become a circus performer.

"Maybe I do!"

A ringing silence followed, then Pansy slapped Draco hard round the face. She flounced out of the room.

Blaise snorted.

"Nice one mate," He grinned nastily, "Falling for Loony. Now you're for it."

"Fuck off." Draco said shortly, and left the common room

He couldn't help thinking as he walked away; he had made a plan to be polite to the Slytherins, but that had changed now. A testament of this was the fact he had to remind himself that he too was a Slytherin.

Everything had changed.


	52. Sugar

Luna Lovegood stopped wearing her crazy necklaces. She stopped wearing her radish earrings. She didn't draw attention to herself and wore her long hair in a ponytail.

Draco was on his way to Herbology when he glanced onto the courtyard and saw her holding hands with Colin Creevey. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks, a sudden lump in his throat. The bright, cloudless day dulled.

Colin was chatting away, Luna was staying silent, staring at the ground. Colin noticed and frowned, concerned. He asked her something, and Draco felt his stomach turn over seeing Colin squeeze her hand.

Colin couldn't squeeze Luna's hand. That was what _he_ was meant to do.

Luna gave him a smile that was sweet as sugar, as were all her smiles, and Draco was sure that she saw his shocked expression before Colin leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**Omg Luna, Y U being a bitch?**


	53. Snow

**I forgot to say a HUGE thank you to the reviewer who told me this fic is like JK herself wrote it! I can't find your name, but if that was you; you made my day!**

* * *

A thin layer of snow settled over the castle for a few days, before melting to nothing. Draco didn't speak to Luna for those days, preferring to stay in his dorm or else bury himself in homework. Thankfully, it was only Pansy ignoring him, since Blaise approved of Luna: ('She's pretty fit. And at least she's not a Hufflepuff.') and Crabbe and Goyle could barely understand two plus two.

Luna didn't see Draco for quite a few days, and a good thing too. She didn't think she wanted to talk to him. Did she?

Colin was a lovely boy but... boring. The only thing he really got excited about was photography and film. When Luna suggested he photograph her, he replied without thinking, explaining he 'didn't want to waste the film'

That hurt.

Ginny approved of Colin. Kind of. She went on and on about how annoying he was when in photo-mode. Luna tried to defend him on occasion but often ended up in uncontrollable giggles from Ginny's impressions of Colin.

"Can I take a picture of you Mister Harry Potter?" Ginny held an invisible camera, making her eyes big and blinking a lot. "And then will you sign it for the millionth time?"

"Stop it!" Luna snorted, "That's so mean!"

"I don't see what you see in him Luna, he's _awful_." Ginny flopped back onto the sofa in the library.

"Neither do I..." Luna sighed, and looked around in horror as she heard footsteps stop behind them, and saw Colin sniffling as he ran away.

Fuck.


End file.
